


Hide and Seek

by DetectiveSarcasm



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gun Violence, Hurt Leonardo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Oh just your run of the mill hurt fic, Shooting, Short One Shot, That one time in an alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSarcasm/pseuds/DetectiveSarcasm
Summary: Leo experiences hate, a bullet wound, and losing a game all in one night. Good thing his brother finds him before it gets worse.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 256





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to have a story about Leo killing someone for the first time. But, as the story went on and on, it just became more apparent that he was just going to be shot. I'm sure that first idea will come out in a fic sometime...but as for now, we will just have to enjoy this short one-shot!  
> Word: 2035  
> Warning: Blood and violence

It was a night of hide and seek. Leo made sure the rules were simple: come out when you are called, and no gadgets. Having been the obvious winner for the game, Leo tried going easy on his brothers, hiding less in the shadows and in more obvious places. Yet, that all came crashing down when Donnie started catching up to the first place.

Leo wasn’t going to lose to a brother who was obviously using his tech to his advantage. Mickey wasn’t far behind Donnie, and Raph; well to the big guys' credit, it wasn’t an easy game for the turtle.

Nevertheless, now was the final round, whoever won got three extra points and the last slice of pizza that was waiting for them at home. Leon had to win this one. It was very apparent to keep his record going. So, he jumped over to the next building, letting his legs carry him to the perfect hiding spot.

Stopping against the rooftop, pebbles skidding past his toes as he peered down the tight alleyway. He snickered slightly at the thought of getting that last slice of pizza and jumped down. Jumping lightly between the buildings, his arms reached out to take a hold of the old fire escape. The bars rattled lightly but gave no other remarks as Leo hopped, skipped, and jumped in front of his hiding nook. “The _perfect_ spot,” Leon hummed to himself.

Rubbing his hands together in satisfaction, Leo jumped behind the ajar trash bin and climbed into the dugout nook in the building. Crawling to the back, Leo placed his Ōdachi beside him and snuggled up to the bricks. He took a deep breath in and sighed, a quick nap wouldn’t hurt. Normally it took Raph 30 minutes to find his two brothers before they called out for him, and rule #1 clearly states to come out when being called.

So, Leo reached into one of his pockets on his belt and pulled out Goldfish and lightly turned on tunes using his Shell Cell. He didn’t pay much attention to the music outside of the guitar solo, he was positive if he had more than three fingers, he could master the guitar. His fingers were just too large to rock out adequately. Despite that roadblock, Leon still tried learning. He was, much like Michelangelo, a creative turtle. While he enjoyed playing, he very much appreciated learning about medicine.

Donatello had once talked about learning medical information for his ‘reckless brothers’ sake’. Yet, Leonardo only took that as a challenge. Donnie couldn’t have all the points on the team. Raph was the leader, obviously. Don was the crazy mad scientist; Mike held the role of the heart. Then there was Leo, the self-proclaimed, ‘Face Man!’ Which, when looked at seriously, held no true value. So, Leo wanted to become the team’s medic. That way, he could contribute somehow and be of some value to the team.

He had to _try_ something…

“You aren’t listening to me, Emma!” A man’s scream shook Leo out of his contemplations. “You _never_ listen to me!”

Putting his Goldfish away, Leo crawled on his hands and knees to peer out of the hiding spot. A man, hood over his head, and tattoos littered his arms. The man stomped back and forth as a woman lit her cigarette and leaned against the brick wall. Her dress billowed past her knees as she kicked off her heels and slid to sit on the ground. “Tod, if I could smack you right now, I would-” She held out her cigarette and shook it, “but that would mean I would have to drop something valuable.”

“Em,” the man – Tod, Leo had assumed, knelt down and growled in her face. “Shove that shit in my face one more time…”

“Or what?” Emma mocked, her lips turning down in a conceited look. “The reason why I never listen to you Tod is that you’re an arrogant asshole. You threaten ~ and threaten ~”

Tod brought back his hand and then slapped her cigarette out of her hand. Leo winced slightly as the woman gasped loudly and stood her ground. The two humans seethed in each other’s space, each challenging the other to make the first move. Leo cringed at the awkward silence and slowly sat back, if anything, these two would ward his brothers away till he was the very last one.

Then he heard a loud blow.

Sitting up quickly, Leo found the woman on the ground, her hands cupping her cheek and a newly lit cigarette rolling towards his hiding spot. “You need to know your place, woman.” Tod’s shoulders shook as he brought back his leg.

Leo shot out, his arms wrapped around the midsection of the man and he tackled him to the ground. A second after, Leo shot up, wincing slightly as he locked eyes with the woman and her mouth was open in a silent scream. “Great,” Leo muttered to himself before turning back towards the man. “Look,” he growled deeply, “if you hit a woman again- “

“ _Monster_!” Emma screamed behind him, feet struggling to stand as she scrambled backward. “Get away from me you _freak_!” Leonardo shrunk faintly inward as the woman shouted in fear. Standing, she took off down the alley crying for help, heels forgotten beside Leo.

Having been lost in the insult, Leo barely registered the man pushing him off. He blinked, pushing past the distancing screams for help from a green monster, Leo looked up to see Tod holding a knife. “What the hell are you?” Tod questioned knife resting out in front of him as Leon stood rubbed the back of his neck.

“Look,” Leo held his hands out in a yielding pose. “I couldn’t just let you hit her.”

“What are you? Like, like a weird frog?” The man questioned stepping closer.

Leo gasped in the offense, “a frog? Are you serious? I’m a freaking turtle, dumbass.” Standing up, Leo looked toward his hiding spot and noticed his Ōdachi. Now, all he needed was to portal himself home and forget this ever happened. But… “Do you know how ugly a mutant frog would look?”

“…mutant?” Tod sized Leo up in question. “So, you’re like an alien?”

“Did, you ever get your GED?” Leo questioned and stepped backward, inch by inch. “Look,” he sighed with annoyance, “I’d love to stay and chat – but I’ve got to get home.”

Tod growled, taking large steps towards Leo before he was within arm’s reach. “You’re not going anywhere.” He threw his arm out, and knife swinging with precision. Leo jumped back, his arms out in a mocked surrender.

“Dude,” he screamed and backed away further. “We aren’t going to do this right now.”

“Oh yeah?” Tod questioned. His knife falling to the floor with a clatter. A second later, a click sounded, and Tod held up a pistol, making Leo still in alarm. “Emma and I are going to be famous. Now, if you wouldn’t mind staying still.” Tod reached down, the other hand grabbing a hold of his cell phone.

Leo watched as Tod carefully took his eyes off of him, and quickly, watching the aim of the gun, jumped backward. Yet, Leo had never been good at understanding guns. He could probably count on one hand how many times he had been in front of one before. So, when a shot rang out and his shoulder slammed backward, Leo had been more astonished at first.

His shoulder fell to the floor first, making him scream in shock and pain before spots started dancing around his vision. Leonardo blinked quickly, trying to gather his thoughts before he realized his breathing was erratic and unstable. He looked up and watched as Tod smirked, typing on his phone, and then placed it to his ear. “Now,” Tod barked at him, “don’t move.”

Leo gasped, his shoulder pulsing, and blood started gushing from the bullet wound. He struggled to sit up, grabbing onto his shoulder and holding down. Somewhere, reading on and on about injuries, Leo had understood one thing: stop the bleeding.

Here, in this small alleyway, Leo couldn’t do that. The man had shot him in the shoulder, while it wouldn’t kill him outright, he would still have the possibility of bleeding out if he didn’t fix this soon. He had to think of something, but the pain pounding in his shoulder was very distracting.

Still, the man was planning something, maybe it was the press, the government, or something that would bring light to Leonardo and his brothers. Either way, Leo couldn’t let that happen.

Leo looked at the distance between himself and his Ōdachi, he knew he didn’t have a chance getting to it in time before Tod shot him again. The odds of coming out of two bullet wounds were much lower than surviving one. His other option was attacking Tod outright, but with one arm down and the other covered in blood, didn’t help his chances either.

There was one option.

Looking down at the knife next to Tod, Leo felt that his chances, while slim – held the grates outcome for him to getaway. The man had since hung up and was now studying him as much as Leonardo was studying him. Time was running out, Leo had thought.

He jumped forward, legs kicking to the side, as he had originally calculated the man to shoot at his original placement. Leo had been right, Tod shot out towards Leo, nearly missing his legs as the turtle shot to the side and ducked towards the small knife.

Once in his grasp, Leo swung to the side, cutting Tod on the back leg – making sure not to dig too deep, and then shoved him to the side. But the man was quicker than Leo had anticipated, catching himself on his fall, and backhanding Leo.

Leo’s head snapped to the side, the hit jarring him more than he would like to admit. Tod grabbed the back of his leg, watching blood cover his hand, and the man growled. Tod turned quickly, kicking out and aggressively forcing Leo away from him. “You fucking _freak_ ,” Tod spat at Leo, as the turtle fell onto his shell and gasped. The man marched forward, and once over Leo, he brought his shoe up and pushed into Leo’s shoulder.

Leo let out a scream.

Agony swept over his body, and he reacted on instincts. Bringing the knife up, Leo dug it deep into the man’s upper thigh. The knife dug inward, hitting bone until only the hilt was showing.

Tod screamed, falling backward and head hitting the concrete. The man, openly confused and pain-ridden, looked up towards Leo. His eyes, bright red and watery, held deep anger. “You piece of shit.” He held up his gun, hand unsteady but the anger and hate in his gaze made Leo shut his eyes in trepidation. “I hope they shit on your corpse.”

This time, a deep pound rocked the ground beneath Leo’s feet. It was a quick instance of wonder if that was what his body sounded when he hit the concrete, dead.

But a deep furious growl bounded off the walls of the alley. Then a scream, blow, and silence, met Leo’s ears before silence made itself present in the tense space.

Leonardo waited, his breathing quick and erratic, shoulder screaming in pain with every breath. If he truly was dead, Leo didn’t want to know, so he tried to curl into himself, but every movement was met with further agony.

“Leo?” A gentle voice snapped him awake.

Peeking out from his tightly closed eyes, Leo took a second to recognize his older brother. Raphael leaned in close to his brother, eyes soft and a kind but a worried smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “You okay, bro?”

Leo took a moment, his eyes darting behind his brother and back to him. Leaning over, Leonardo saw the man passed out, head to the side and a bruise blossoming on the side of his cheek. A hand grabbed his good shoulder, trying to grab Leo’s attention.

“Don’t worry,” Raph said soothingly, “I found you first.”


End file.
